A Sensei and his Kunoichi
by Kakashi'sFangirl
Summary: Kakasaku. AUish. Sakura was never very good with relationships but Kakashi was a whole different story.. Rated M for language and smut.
1. Surprise!

A/N: This is my first KakaSaku story, so it could very well be a one-shot depending on how much people like it. Please rate and review, but constructive criticism only please (-: Even though there isn't much smut in the first chapter, there will most likely be some later in the series, so I'm rating it an M for safety xD I really hope you enjoy it.

Sakura was never a girl that was noticed much. Her parents were never really proud of her, as there were always prettier, cleverer girls of her age that showed more promise in the areas of academic progress, getting a job, raising a family, or anything that was expected of a teenage girl.

The same could be said on the subject of her appeal to the opposite sex. It was true; she never really let go on the idea that Sasuke would like her, following all the rumours that went round on what he liked in a girl. If they said he liked slim girls, she went on a diet- but usually failed. If it was said that he paid more attention to girls with long hair, she grew hers out. Ino, on the other hand, never ever gave up, and was still stick-thin with long, blonde hair that reached down to just above her knees.

But Sasuke never paid any attention to girls. He was the most popular guy in the class, all the way through to becoming a genin. For all everyone knew, he could be getting it on with Orochimaru or Kabuto! But, even now, she didn't particularly want to think about that. She had given up on the idea of being attached in any way to him though.

She was still a virgin. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either. No boy had never really picked up on her to any extent. Self-confidence wasn't something she'd ever excelled in, because her parents never made any effort to make her feel proud of any achievements or anything she was good at, so she wasn't what most boys were looking for.

There was one nice aspect to her life, however small it may seem. She works as a medical assistant in Konoha hospital, cleaning war wounds and helping the recovery of the shinobi coming back from any type of mission. She had gone on many missions herself, during her time as chunin, and had completed many B and A class missions across the different countries and done a couple of S-rank ones as well.

It was because of this that she had been nominated to be put forward for the annual selection of jonin. Sakura was called up to the Hokage tower and told this news around a month ago in front of none other than the Godaime herself.

Sweating like the miniature pig sat in front of her on top of the worn, oak desk, Tsunade said "We have been told about your remarkable progress as a kunoichi, Sakura, and have put you through as one of the top jonin candidates for this year's exam. What do you say?"

Sakura, who was never very good at accepting compliments or dealing with any big decisions, replied:

"A-alright then, sure! I'd love to."

Tsunade then gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand that seemed to radiate "everyone's like this. You'll be fine." Sakura then turned to go home and prepare herself for what seemed like the biggest thing in her life, apart from the time when Sasuke nearly died at the hands of Kakashi in the bell test.

She would've felt OK if the Hokage hadn't said anything else and just let her go home. But instead, Tsunade said:

"Don't you want to know who's judging you? To get the highest marks?"

Sakura looked at the Hokage questioningly, completely off guard for what was coming next.

"It's Asuma, Ibiki, Kurenai and…"

She wasn't armed for what was coming next.

"…Kakashi."

Kakashi?! Him, of all people? He was her sensei, knew her the most, and… she'd spent the most time with him. He was a whole different story.


	2. Embarrassment

A/N: The first chapter pretty much led on to this one, as it was Sakura's personal monologue and the introduction to the story. So I hope this chapter pleases (-;

* * *

A certain scruffy, white haired ninja sat reclined on the main comfortable armchair in the jonin office of the Hokage tower. As always, he had in his hand the latest instalment of Jiraiya's _Icha Icha _series; revelling in the latest filthy passages that some pretty thorough research went into. Naturally, he never noticed what went on around him, because while he had _Icha_, nothing else mattered.

Today, unbeknownst to Kakashi, there was some news from Tsunade that the new jonin candidates have been nominated. The list of these had now been passed down to the current ones, as many of them were past or current pupils of the present jonin. The list had understandably caused a commotion amongst the shinobi in the room, as there was a great deal of noise in every corner of the elite-ninjas' lair.

Guy looked blissed out and rambled on about the springtime of youth, which was a surprise to nobody that knew him, as Lee got through on his own merit due to his prowess with taijutsu. "No one can get near him when he puts his mind to it. That boy's untouchable. As long as he remembers _not _to drink sake before he goes in. He'll get disqualified."

Asuma and Kurenai had only just found out that they've been chosen to judge the candidates. Even though Hinata had been nominated to go through because of her gentle fist abilities, Kurenai sat there with Asuma's arm around her shoulders saying "What if she has a break down in the middle of it? Her confidence still isn't fantastic. I can't pass her for that, but she's my student… she's come such a long way!" All he could do after that was absorb her tears and think about the nominations from his own team.

Shikamaru, of course, had been nominated, but that was to be expected as he was the first one from the Rookie Nine to become a chunin. He'd wing his way through it with decent scores, then moan about how much of a drag everything had to be. Choji was nearly there, he just needed to work on his genjutsu and not rely on crushing the enemy to death. Ino was an all-rounder, so she could get through it fairly easily.

Then Asuma read the last name, apart from Ibiki's, who was going to be judging the candidates. Surprised that the Copy Ninja wasn't at all interested in the proceedings, he made a paper aeroplane out of the list and threw it, whistling through the air, hitting Kakashi right on his partially-covered nose. For someone like him, it was astonishing that he didn't notice it before it hit him. He'd obviously been busy last night...

"What the hell was that for?!" Kakashi yelled, nettled. Jumping halfway out of his seat, he looked around to find none other than Asuma grinning at him stupidly. He'd done nothing to upset anyone this morning, patiently waiting to be called on a mission that involved something other than saving a bag full of drowning kittens from a pond due to some sick little brat who didn't get enough attention. Something better paid and further away sounded ideal.

Asuma chuckled and nearly choked on his cigarette in response. His new year's resolution definitely wasn't going at all to plan; instead of cutting down, he seemed to be smoking more, much to the disgust of the other jonin and especially Kurenai. A choking partner wasn't something you particularly wanted mid-climax. He had to work on that.

"Your name's on the list, Kakashi. You're judging this year's jonin candidates. You might want to check out who from your team's going through this year, then you can train them up for it."

Unravelling the list and taking a sip of his morning coffee, he found that Sasuke was going through due to his proficiency with jutsu like the Chidori (which Kakashi felt quite proud of), and Naruto nearly made it this time. Apparently, he just needs to waste less chakra and not run into battles without thinking. Well, he could vouch for that one, Kakashi himself nearly lost Naruto to Zabuza because the little bastard wanted one-up on Haku due to the former's inferiority complex. There's always a next time, he supposed. He wasn't sure he'd hear the end of that one when they next saw each other, though.

The last name, however, made him lose his whole mouthful of coffee in one lot. He wasn't sure quite why; maybe it was because she'd apparently built up a proficiency with the different variations of the Ninja Centerfold. He then proceeded to imagine the girl in question doing these very same variations, but unfortunately these hallucinations got broken off by the sniggering of his fellow jonin looking at him like he'd just transformed into a walking and talking slug. It wasn't until he looked down that he found his mask was drenched with coffee and blood swirling around in what was previously his espresso.

Guy could barely contain himself:

"That was a nosebleed to end all nosebleeds! I wish I could find out how to pull that one off in public!"

Asuma was almost wetting himself trying to contain his laughter and Kurenai looked constipated. He thought that that was hopefully a symptom of the early stages of pregnancy. Not that he'd asked, of course.

What confused Kakashi the most, however, was how the hell Sakura could trigger a response like that from him. He wouldn't deny that he hadn't looked at her _in that way _before, because on many a mission she'd turned up in tight-fitting clothes due to the warm weather. Her appeal was also quite significant; a girl who hadn't had much luck in relationships and who clung on like a lost sheep to a boy who quite obviously didn't care for her. He'd never been in many successful relationships himself, so he could empathise with her.

But before anything else transpired to humiliate him further, he decided it was time to go home and compose himself for his training session this afternoon with Team 7. He certainly didn't want to turn up with the remnants of a nosebleed. They already knew that he was a pervert, because everyone did, but this was graphic evidence.

Sticking his head up and bidding good day to his fellow shinobi, he slid out of his chair, stalked out of the room and pulled the door firmly shut behind him. Going down the spiral staircase of the Hokage tower, he reflected on how he could get such feelings from his own _student_. But, Kakashi decided, he needed to get himself in order before this afternoon, or things could go horribly wrong.

* * *

The alarm clock next to Sakura's bed was definitely not feeling friendly towards her today. She didn't know if someone had snuck in, Naruto for example, and added on a few more hours for the sheer pleasure of seeing her turn up with her hair sticking up in random directions with her casual clothes on, but nevertheless it said that it was currently 2:00pm, meaning that she was roughly- even by Kakashi's standards- around 4 hours late for field practice with Kakashi and the rest of Team 7. Even though she looked like she'd been dragged back and forth through a very thick bush a fair few times, Sakura was never one to turn up late to anything even if it meant that she didn't look her best. Maybe it was because that when she did make an effort, nobody really noticed and it didn't do her any favours.

So, putting on her Konoha kunoichi tank top and leggings she bundled herself out of the door and positively raced down to the clearing in the forest that was their usual training haunt. She'd already prepared her whole apologetic speech; how she hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that she'd been selected to go through with the jonin selection exam and had some quite surreal dreams the previous night, and she'd worked quite a long shift in the hospital yesterday cleaning the bedpans and other rather disgusting tasks.

When she'd reached the clearing she was prepared to reel the whole thing off to them when she found Kakashi on the floor with a kunai in his side and Naruto, not unusually, trying to find something to stem the bleeding and not succeeding, meaning that Kakashi's wound wasn't clotting.

Forgetting her whole speech, Sakura ran in, gently pulled out the kunai and gave it to Naruto, took off her belt and wrapped it around Kakashi's middle to stop him losing too much blood. His onyx-grey eye looked at her, wrinkled up, and gave her what she thought to be an appreciative look. She found herself lost in the depths of his stare, thinking what this could do to her if she looked for too long and then realised that if he didn't get proper medical attention soon they'd end up having to give him a large blood transfusion. So, putting on her usually non-existent authoritative voice:

"Naruto, you take one side of him and I'll take the other. We need to get him to the hospital quickly."

Sasuke walked behind them as if he couldn't care less, while Sakura and Naruto hobbled off to the hospital as quickly as three people could physically hobble.

She was _almost _too caught up in getting him to the hospital to notice that Kakashi gave her an appreciative squeeze on her shoulder. Thinking that she must've imagined it, she gave him a sympathetic smile and made agonisingly slow progress to the hospital.


	3. Clearing Things Up

Sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to update, I've had deadlines, driving lessons and all sorts of other shit to squeeze in /-: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, they've really encouraged me to keep on with the story! We're _very close_ to some action now, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter (-; Dattebayo!

* * *

Konohagakure's one and only hospital had been standing for many years, and never seemed to get any bigger or recruit nicer, more sensitive staff. Sakura found this out when she and Naruto arrived with a barely-conscious Kakashi at the reception of Accident and Emergency to find an almost-awake excuse for a medical-kunoichi sitting at the desk. Sasuke had dropped off near the beginning claiming that he had "more serious" training to be getting on with.

"Hello, we need to see a doctor quickly. Kakashi-sensei is losing a lot of blood and needs urgent medical attention."

The blonde girl was slowly coming to, and when she saw Sakura's panicked face she said: "…Huh? Sorry, you'll have to wait a few minutes 'cause everyone's busy right now." When the last syllable left her mouth, the girl's face hit the desk again. This is when Sakura heard the clink of glass that gave away the fact that this girl must've come to work paralytic.

Feeling the blood rush to her face, Sakura retorted "This is Accident and Emergency. I really don't mean to question your intelligence but if losing a pint and a half of blood isn't an emergency, I haven't a fucking clue what is."

This time the girl really had fallen into a drunken stupor and wasn't waking up any time soon, so Sakura decided that now was the time to take matters into her own hands. Gathering all her available chakra into one hand, she whipped her hand through the air to land it on the head of the hungover kunoichi in one quick blast. She then hastily took Kakashi in one arm (realising that he smelt _fantastic_) and raced down the over-sterilised hospital corridor with Naruto tailing her, shouting over her shoulder:

"Maybe if you got off your overly-obtuse backside, you silly cow, you might find out that this is a fucking _hospital _and there are doctors in every fucking _room_!"

Remembering that she was actually a medical-nin herself and therefore allowed to reap the benefits of working in the hospital, she found an empty room and gently put Kakashi on the bed, making sure she didn't untie the belt that was stopping the flow of blood. Sakura then gently took the hitai-ate off of his head to let him cool down, and smoothed his hair back to stop his hair from getting too wet. Besides, she preferred it when his hair was all ruffled. Then she took his flak jonin jacket off and pulled his vest and attached mask off to be able to heal him properly.

When Sakura took her gloves off to prepare to heal Kakashi, Naruto started fidgeting on his feet and complaining about the lack of food:

"Sakura-chan, I really want to help Kakashi-sensei get better but I haven't had anything to eat in 6 hours, and Ichiraku closes his shop at 9pm! And I've heard that the hospital food tastes disgusting…"

Sighing heavily, Sakura glanced out of the hospital window and realised that it was definitely dark and maybe she should let Naruto go, for she'd tasted the hospital's food before and could definitely testify to the fact that it _did _leave a lot to be desired.

"Alright then Naruto, I'll stay here with Kakashi-sensei and see you soon." _It shouldn't take me too long to heal him, _she thought hopefully, _but I'll stay here until he wakes up, just in case_. Inner Sakura also piped up some unhelpful thoughts like "You know perfectly well why you want to stay. You're hoping that when he wakes up he'll magic up some feelings for you and then you two can show those intimate feelings in privacy."

Shaking off those unwelcome thoughts, and thinking what the fuck everyone else would think if their relationship _did _get out, she quickly put a smile on for Naruto while he bid farewell and quietly shut the door behind him. Besides, she thought, all Kakashi had to do was snap his fingers and all the girls would come running to him. He could just take his pick of the prettier ones and take them for the ride of their life. She wasn't in the same league as any of them, so why the hell would he choose her?!

Untying the belt wrapped around his waist and building up equal amounts of chakra in both hands, Sakura gently pressed her hands to Kakashi's side and let the chakra flow through him; slowly knitting up the torn muscle and skin. Her eyes then slid across his perfectly ridged torso, dipping and rising in all the right places. She had to inhale slightly, as she thought that this was something an artist would paint, not something that would be shown in humankind.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, remembering that she needed all her concentration to heal her sensei, Sakura spent the next 4 hours healing Kakashi. After that, she couldn't remember anything; because she'd forgot that if she expended too much chakra she'd pass out. She didn't care though, she just wanted her master to be well again.

* * *

Things started to be a little clearer all round for Kakashi at around 3 in the morning. Firstly, the wound in his side wasn't searing nearly as badly as it was 8 hours ago. Pondering on why else this could be, the first things he felt were incredibly soft hands. Now he wasn't the sort of guy who regularly woke up with soft hands all over him, so he had to find out who those hands belonged to. Lifting his head up gradually to avoid giving himself a migraine, and stretching his arms out in front of him, the first thing his hands touched was some perfectly conditioned shoulder-length hair. Knowing that the hair-length of the person wasn't going to narrow things down enough for him, he opened his eyes slightly and found that this hair was the nicest bubblegum-pink hue. Therefore this could be only one person. Linking the two things together, he realised that this soft-handed, pink-haired and medically-talented kunoichi was Sakura, the person who had the strength of the Fifth Hokage herself.

However the thing that cleared it up the most for him was the lengths that Sakura would go to save her sensei from death by blood loss. There were very few other teams that would take him to hospital if he'd been critically injured. In fact, there was one that he remembered poked him with sticks and laughed before running away, leaving him for Guy to come to his aid after an especially long training session with Lee, Tenten and Neji.

Sakura also happened to have the nicest-smelling hair, the curviest body and, above all, the sweetest personality out of all the women that tried to lure him unsuccessfully into their beds. In fact, for the moment, he'd deal with the consequences of lying with his student in a hospital bed. He was a man all for living for the moment. He only hoped that Sakura wasn't scared shitless by waking up in the morning next to her sensei, but fuck, he'd see what happened in the morning. The medical-nin around here weren't in the habit of checking their patients every few hours, and they'd know from Sakura's experience that she could cope perfectly well with Kakashi on her own.

Forgetting everything, Kakashi fell back to sleep with his hand in Sakura's hair, dreaming mainly about things relating to their bodies being entwined and him thrusting into her, leaving Sakura moaning for release and asking for more.


	4. Confessions

A/N: Jesus, I didn't realise I'd have time to update this fic today, but I thought as I have free time I might as well do some writing ;3 Oh, and please don't forget to tell me what you think, and if there's anything I'm doing wrong, please let me know. And also if you like it, let me know, 'cause it encourages me to carry on! Enjoy! Oh, P.S. get ready for some LEMON!

* * *

The first thing Sakura noticed when she woke up was a firm grip around her middle. Dismissing it as a dream, and not something that she was regularly used to, she snuggled back into the pillow. _Hang on a second_, she thought, _where the hell am I?! The pillows at home don't smell of dried blood and disinfectant… _then she started zoning in to the texture of the hands that were wrapped around her waist, and they were rough, but gentle at the same time.

Opening her eyes to examine the situation further, Sakura scanned the person in front of her and found a mop of untidy, almost-white hair, which appeared to have gotten quite lagged with sweat sometime recently and then dried off again. Realising that there was only one person she knew to have perpetually-untidy white hair was her sensei. Or, rather, if she passed the jonin selection, she'd be an equal rank to him. Which, Inner Sakura remarked dryly, would be needed to excuse the current situation if anyone came in and found the two in bed together.

The weird thing was that she didn't feel a compulsion to get out of the bed there and then and run, pretending it never happened. Because, for all she tried to pretend to herself that they were sensei and student and nothing could ever work out between them, there was this strange, unexplainable magnetism between the both of them. Something Sakura hadn't quite picked up on until around about now.

* * *

Sensing that she was awake, Kakashi woke up and extricated his arm from around her waist. He looked a mixture of angry at himself for letting his inner emotions overpower him, which should be under control anyway as a shinobi; and slightly triumphant at the fact that he'd "owned" Sakura for a few hours, even if it had to end afterwards.

"Shit! Damn.." he said, moving away from his student to give her back some personal space. "Shit shit shit…" he kept berating himself. He was always so fucking _selfish! You've probably scared the poor girl off with your own screwed-up never-gonna-happen fantasies!_

But what he didn't bargain for was that the girl in question sidled up to him across the stupidly-uncomfortable mattress, wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him.

"Sensei! Oh Kaka-sensei, I'm so glad you're better!" Sakura cried. Then, remembering that it was just barely morning, she added in a quieter voice "My healing paid off!"

Unable to say anything for what seemed like hours, Kakashi drunk in the contact between the two of them. He hadn't even quite come to grips with the fact that he'd spent 8 hours in a _hospital _bed with his student, and rather attractive student at that. _Stop bloody berating yourself every time you say she's attractive, _he thought. _Live for the moment. You could be killed at any time._

Going on his own initiative, he put his head up to get her beautiful features into view, then started to trace a finger down her jawline and up to her lips. At this, Sakura's eyes widened in realisation of what he was suggesting, but he didn't meet any resistance, so he decided to carry on.

* * *

_You cannot be serious! _Sakura inwardly shouted. _He must be on a chakra high from when I healed him.. _she didn't say that she didn't want this to happen, but perhaps it wasn't the place. Grabbing hold of Kakashi's arm and uttering the right words, they appeared back in her apartment where she guessed they could continue in private. But not before she could question his reasons and his sanity.

Her sensei looked mildly surprised at their change of location. His hand was still where it was in the hospital, but he looked at her and said:

"Why are we here? I was only getting started.."

Sakura looked downcast for a moment. "Sensei, why are you settling for me? Don't do anything you regret, I wouldn't be upset if you said that this would be a mistake and maybe we should stop here." Even though, in actual fact, she was enjoying the whole thing and her only reason for moving to her apartment was to get intimate _in privacy._ "I'm not the prettiest, thinnest, most confident girl you could choose. Why me?"

Kakashi, to say the least, looked stunned at her modest, self-effacing comments. "Sakura, I am aware that you're not the thinnest around. That doesn't matter to me. Not a bit. You may not be confident, because that bastard Sasuke has let you know in no uncertain terms that he's not interested, and that's bound to make you have less self-esteem. I've watched you. You've grown. I don't want anyone else. Fuck the haters. You're going to be a jonin soon, so we're going to be equals, but people are always surprised at relationships between shinobi. They'll soon get over it." Looking at the kunoichi's reassured, slightly flushed face, which turned him on even more, he added, with a devilish expression:

"Now can I have you to myself?"

"I can't imagine who else I'd rather be with, Kaka-sensei."

"Let's get on with it then, we've got all day!"

And, with that, Kakashi noticed that his friend downstairs had perked up at the exchange, so he proceeded to take Sakura to her bedroom bridal-style and have what he was sure they'd both been waiting for.

* * *

A/N #2: I am aware this is slightly AU with Sakura being overweight, because in the manga and anime she's far from it. But I thought this would promote acceptance of overweight people in relationships. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
